


gonna catch 'em all

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fenton Tech (Danny Phantom), Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, One Shot, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: ('cause he's Danny Phantom)
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley
Kudos: 7





	gonna catch 'em all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cthulhu_with_a_fez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhu_with_a_fez/gifts).



> Also posted on fanfiction.net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13710849/1/
> 
> Originally written in response to a tumblr ask from cthulhu-with-a-fez: imagine if Tucker got super into Pokemon and convinced Danny to reconfigure the Fenton Thermos to look like a Pokeball

“No,” Danny stared at the device being held out to him. “No, please, Tucker, tell me that isn’t what I think it is.”

“Yes, it is!” Tucker grinned. “I had a talk with your dad last week. Incredible what the guy is willing to do when you say you might be interested in hunting ghosts if you have the proper gear.”

“You didn’t,” Danny protested, even as his best friend pushed the sphere toward him to prove him wrong. “Where’s the thermos?” he practically whined.

“Right here.”

“No, where’s _my_ thermos?”

“Somewhere where you will never find it,” Tucker snickered and waved the thing in front of Danny’s face. “Come on, this is your only option. It’s this or hand deliver every single ghost back to the portal.”

Groaning, Danny reached out a hand to gingerly pick up the red and white ball, as if the very touch would contaminate him with the obsession that had overtaken Tucker.

Tucker, meanwhile, had thrown his hands up in the air and started dancing. “Ha! And now you’re gonna catch ‘em all! All those ghost types! This is sweeeeeeet!”

Danny face palmed.


End file.
